


Límite

by FJKimi (RyujiTawara)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/FJKimi
Summary: Hiyori huye de sus sentimientos, de sí misma y de Shinji. Viñeta.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 1





	Límite

Aquella noche sus compañeros habían salido a tomar algo, por lo que Shinji y Hiyori se encontraban de nuevo los dos solos, completamente solos. De vez en cuando Hiyori subía a la azotea a pasar un rato de privacidad, pero Shinji le seguía y ahí estaba con él, no le molestaba su compañía, luego de más de cien años juntos era costumbre, pero a veces quería tiempo para sí misma, y ese día deseaba dedicarse el día entero. Sin embargo Shinji la seguía a todas partes y la molestaba con sus típicas bromas, la chica estaba harta, así que subió y se sentó a descansar un rato. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando una voz habitual se hizo presente a su lado.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa hoy? Haz estado evitándome todo el día —preguntó Shinji, un poco preocupado.

—No es nada que te interese, ¿me puedes dejar sola por favor? —le ordenó Hiyori.

—Si me dices que tienes lo haré.

—¿Por qué no vas y metes las narices en otro lado Shinji? Solo quiero estar aquí y ya, es todo—contestó enojada mientras se paraba frente a él con una expresión enfurecida.

—¿Es tanta tu molestia que este aquí? Estoy preocupado por ti y quiero saber que tienes.

—¡No tienes derecho a saber! —le gritó y le pegó con su sandalia—. Si te digo, yo, yo…—su voz se quebró y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a bajar las escaleras.

Shinji se levantó y se encaminó a alcanzarla, logrando tomarla de una mano, Hiyori no opuso resistencia. Subieron a la azotea otra vez y se sentaron otra vez en el mismo sitio y sin que él lo notara ella comenzó a llorar. Al darse cuenta se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza, Hiyori se dejó llevar y sollozaba sobre el hombro de Shinji sin poder detenerse.

—Lo que sea que te preocupe, solo tienes que decírmelo, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que puedes confiar en mí—le dijo al oído en voz baja y luego dirigió su rostro al de la chica, miró sus ojos que denotaban temor y vergüenza, con los dedos limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque te quiero, tonta. —rio y acercó aún más su rostro, las mejillas de Hiyori enrojecieron y sus narices se tocaron.

—No lo hagas, por favor. —suplicó la joven.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres, Hiyori?

—Solo somos amigos…No lo hagas solo porque me ves triste, odio que me vean así. —le contestó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Podemos ser algo más, si tú quieres. —le propuso Shinji.

—Eso no estaría bien, idiota. Tu solo me tienes lástima…

No terminó su frase dado que el la beso sin contratiempos, al principio ella trató de separarse pero no pudo resistirse más y cedió. Si bien, no era la primera vez que se besaban ella creía que estaba mal, y que el solo estaba jugando con ella, razón por la que no deseaba propasar la relación de amistad, o lo que fuera con él, temía salir lastimada, pero como siempre terminaba rendida ante él.

Shinji la apretó más hacía sí mismo, acarició su cabello con suavidad y trató de profundizar más el beso, y como siempre, ella lo alejó empujándolo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Te odio! —le reclamó y lo golpeó nuevamente, ahora con el puño y en el estómago.

El cayó tirado al suelo y Hiyori solo se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo por las escaleras, Shinji no la siguió y se quedó ahí tumbado.

«Valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada», pensó para sí mismo.

Al menos creyó haber descubierto la razón de porqué lo había evitado todo el día, no resistía estar sola con él y mucho menos tenerlo demasiado cerca porque sabía lo que podría pasar, esa era su preocupación, y según Shinji, la próxima vez se esmeraría más en conseguir que Hiyori aceptase salir con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en fanfiction un 27 de diciembre del 2017, pero problamente escrito muchísimo antes, en una fecha que no logro recordar.  
> Versión resubida y, ¿corregida?  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
